Emmett's Truth or Dare
by xteamalicecullenx
Summary: 4 Words. Emmett's Truth or Dare. Be Warned. Contains pure weirdness and randomness plus a broken bed! *ONE-SHOT!*


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer appeared in my dreams. She told me I didn't own Twilight. Way to shatter a Twilighter's dream!**

**Hope you like this one-shot I was bored cause I have nothing to work on at the moment. **

**Okay so this one-shot is dedicated to **_**catherinedoncaster1995**_**! She wanted me to write something so this one-shot's for her! Also, she inspired me in the bit about the bed breaking!**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV**

I was awoken to the strange feeling that I was lying on a trampoline.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce._

My body flew upwards and crashed down hurting my back in the process.

I opened my eyes to see a hyperactive pixie jumping at the end of the bed.

Ok so I wasn't lying on a trampoline. And the pixie was Alice.

"What are you doing Alice?" I grumbled.

"Waking -_bounce_- you- _bounce_- up." She said

"Urrhh, leave me alone I'm tired." I complained.

"But Bella-" she started to say but I interrupted.

"Just go away Alice, I need my beauty sleep and using my bed as a trampoline doesn't help!"

I rolled over and closed my eyes, burying my face in the pillow. But then I had a thought.

"Alice where's Edward?" I asked without taking my head out of the pillow.

"He and the family have gone hunting so he told me and Emmett to babysit you –_bounce_-"

"I don't need babysitting." I mumbled.

Alice started to jump again and I groaned.

"Go away!"

Surprisingly, she stopped though she didn't leave.

I didn't care as long as I got peace!

"Hey guys what are we doing?" a loud voice boomed making me jump.

"Jesus!" I cried.

"No Bella, I'm Emmett!" he grinned and I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at being funny.

"So what are we doing?" he repeated.

"Sleeping.

"Jumping"

You can probably guess who said what.

"Cool can I jump too?" he asked already climbing onto the bed.

I give up with this family.

Well these two anyway.

"Okay after 3, 1, 2…" Alice giggled.

It was only then that I realised what they were about to do.

"NO!" I shouted but I was too late.

"3!"

I quickly tried to scramble out of bed but I was on the far side.

Curse these king sized beds!

We heard a loud crack and the whole bed collapsed, sending bits of wood flying.

I could hear Alice and Emmett laughing somewhere outside of the huge bed mess.

Curse their stupid vampire speed!

"Oops." Emmett said before bursting into laughter again.

-XxX-

"You guys do know Esme and Edward are going to kill you." I told a grinning Alice and Emmett whilst tucking into my breakfast.

"Ha, their no match to me and my bad boys!" Emmett said flexing his muscles.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay we can buy a new one before they get back" Alice said

I shrugged.

"Okay guys, what are we doing today?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Buying a new bed?" I said as though it were obvious.

"No besides that."

I continued to eat my breakfast whilst Emmett thought of what to do.

It was a few seconds of blissful silence before Emmett broke it.

"Ooh, I know I know lets play…drum roll please."

Alice drummed her fingers on the table getting quicker and quicker till before I could blink there were two saucepan lids in her hands.

She clashed them together and I winced.

"Emmett's truth or dare!" he announced.

I shook my head straight away.

"No way am I playing that." I insisted.

"Oh come on Bella don't be such a party pooper!" Emmett complained.

But I just shook my head.

"I know better than to join in on your foolish games Emmett."

-XxX-

And that was how I found myself sitting in a rather small circle with the hyperactive pixie and Tweedledum.

"Can I start please please?" Emmett cried sounding like a 5 year old in the process.

"Oh yeah, sure Emmett." Alice said an evil glint in her eye.

Oh no.

"Ok I choose…"

_Please don't choose me, please don't choose me, please don't choose me._

"Bella!"

Oh damn, luck was so not on my side today!

"Okay Bella, truth or dare." He asked.

I opened my mouth ready to say truth cause there was no way I was doing a dare when I realised that knowing Emmett he would just ask embarrassing questions on mine and Edward's love life.

"Dare." I quickly blurted out.

He and Alice burst out laughing.

Oh crap.

"No I mean truth." I said quickly.

But Emmett shook his head.

"No can do little sis. You can't change your mind now. So here's the dare."

I tried to keep my breathing even as I braced myself for what was coming.

"I dare you to spray paint Charlie's cruiser pink and glitter it."

I think I'm going to die.

-XxX-

"I cannot believe I am doing this." I grumbled as Emmett handed me the aerosol cans and glitter tubes.

"You'll be fine Bella." Emmett said patting my arm.

I tried to pretend I didn't hear the hopefully he added on the end though.

I turned to Alice.

"Please don't make me do this Alice." I begged.

But my so called best friend just shrugged and took out the video camera.

"It'll be fine. What's the worst that'll happen? You'll get arrested, so? Anyway, smile for the camera!"

I glared at her.

"After all we've been through!"

Emmett gave me a quick shove.

"Come on Bella!" he said.

Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the bushes and quickly pulled the hood of the hoodie I borrowed from Edward's closet over my head so I wouldn't be recognised.

I ran quickly to the familiar cruiser and got to work straight away, shaking the can and popping off the lid.

I worked quickly getting the first side done in less than a minute.

I quickly moved over to the boot getting that done too.

But then as I moved over to the left side of the car I heard the clicking of a door.

"Hey you, stop where you are!" I heard someone shout.

"****!" I cursed under my breath quickly finishing off the side.

Thankfully it was my last one and I soon finished but the cops were getting closer.

I fumbled with the lid of glitter and ripped it off, flinging the whole tube in the air, covering half the car and half myself.

I threw the other tube so the whole cruiser was covered in silver glitter than ran as fast as I could to the bushes.

Surprisingly I didn't trip and made it in time for the cops to get to the car.

They started following after me but I jumped onto Emmett's back and they ran vampire speed to the jeep.

"Oh my god I am never listening to you again Emmett!" I panted.

But he was just laughing. And so was Alice.

She shoved the video camera in my face.

I covered my hands over the lens and shouted, "Turn that damn thing off!"

That just made them laugh even louder.

"God Bella you sound like a celebrity being chased by paparazzi." Alice giggled.

I just glared at her.

-XxX-

"Okay my turn to choose someone." I said as we sat back down.

I took the video camera off Alice and lobbed it at Emmett.

"Alice truth or dare?"

She grinned. "Dare."

Oh I would soon wipe that smug smile from her face.

I was just about to say the dare when a loud piercing shriek filled the room and I swear I went deaf in one ear.

"NOOOOO!" Alice screamed.

She ran up to me and shook my shoulders making my bones rattle.

"No Bella, no anything but that please please please!" she cried.

Emmett was set off laughing again.

"What's the dare Bella?" he asked.

I grinned evilly and shook Alice off me.

"Alice, I dare you to burn 5 of your favourite and most expensive shoes."

Emmett started laughing so hard I thought he was going to explode.

At least there wouldn't be any blood to clean up!

"No, no way." Alice said.

I shrugged. "Whatever, *cough* chicken *cough*!"

She glared at me and stood up stomping off upstairs.

"Did you get that?" I asked Emmett and he held his thumbs up.

"Good one sis, I'm proud of you." He said.

Then Alice came down clutching her shoes.

"Please don't make me do this Bella." She begged.

"Ha, revenge hurts doesn't it?" Was all I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the fire.

She took in a deep breath and suddenly the shoes were gone and the fire was roaring.

We were all silent.

"I can't believe you actually did that." I whispered.

"Well I'm no chicken" Alice muttered before moving back to the centre of the room.

-XxX-

"Truth or Dare Emmett?"

"Dare." He said grinning.

"But I knew better. Alice was in a really bad mood after the shoe dare so she was bound to give a really cruel one.

"Fine. Okay Emmett, I dare you to eat 5 chocolate cream donuts without puking them up." She said grinning evilly.

Emmett's face fell and for once he looked scared.

"No I can't do that!" he said.

*cough* chicken *cough*

That was it. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

Alice was already there and she took out a big box from the fridge.

Emmett took a seat as she opened the box revealing 5 big chocolate donuts, big and fat stuffed with cream.

They looked delicious.

"Urrm Alice, don't you think it's a bit of a waste giving it to him?" I asked as I eyed them.

"Revenge hurts doesn't it." She said.

Huh, I guess I should have seen that one coming.

"I'm ready" Emmett said.

I trained the camera at him as he did the thumbs up.

Then taking in a breath he picked up a donut and took a large bite.

I thought he was going to spit it out again as his face screwed up in disgust.

But instead he chewed and swallowed it finishing off the rest.

Wow, this wasn't something you saw everyday.

-XxX-

_30 mins later_

"Go on Emmett, last one!" I said moving the camera close to his face.

"I can't eat it." He said as he picked up the last chocolate donut.

"Go on you can do it!" Alice said jumping up and down, her earlier mood now forgotten.

He took a small bite and winced at the taste.

"Big bites Emmett, big bites!"

He took a larger bite, cream oozing out.

He made an unintelligible sound but swallowed.

"Nearly done!"

He stuffed the rest into his mouth, his jaw moving quickly as he chewed.

Then he opened his mouth wide throwing his hands in the air.

"No way, you actually did it!" I laughed.

But he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked a laughing Alice.

But he was back holding a clear bag containing some red liquid.

"What's that?" I asked but then he ripped it open and the scent hit me.

The room started to wobble but cool arms got me before I could fall.

The rusty smell hit me like a fresh slap.

"Emmett!" Alice hissed.

The scent was weaker when Emmett left the room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Urrm, Emmett opened a bag of blood." Alice said quickly.

I stared at her wide eyed.

"You guys store blood here?"

She nodded. "human and animal but Emmett was having animal. We don't usually have it just have a few bags for emergency's. Carlisle's going to kill him when he finds out."

I shuddered.

"Sorry about that Bella." Emmett said when he came back in. He had finished the blood.

"It's okay." I said.

"They're back!" Alice said clapping her hands.

Yes, that means no more crazy things can happen.

But then I had a thought the same time as Alice.

"Oh craaaap!" Alice cried.

I just grinned. It wasn't my problem.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett we didn't get another bed!" Alice whispered.

"Oh no!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, Alice, what did you do?" Edward's voice shouted as he came into the kitchen, probably hearing their thoughts.

"What have you done to the bed?" Esme shouted from upstairs.

Alice and Emmett looked at each other.

"Emmett, its time to put your bad boys into use." Alice said.

"I've got a better idea, RUN!" Emmett replied.

Edward chased them out of the house whilst I ran out to the garden and recorded the whole thing and laughing hysterically with the rest of the family as we watched Alice and Emmett get their butts kicked.

What was it we said again? Oh yes, revenge hurts.

**Hope you liked it let me know what you think!**


End file.
